True Love's Kiss
by HARRY.POTTER.QUICHE
Summary: Somebody tries to curse Emma and when Killian sees it as the only way to save her, he takes on the curse himself. And there may be only one way to save him...


**HELLO! This is my first story so bear with me! It is Once Upon A Time based, and it will just be a fluffy Captain Swan oneshot.** **:)**

 **…**

Emma had spoken too soon _again._ She always got annoyed when other people tempted fate, and yet here she was having done it herself! She was a hypocrite!

Killian had squeezed her hand and she had smiled up at him, content with the world. She and Killian were together, they lived down the road from her parents and brother, and her son swapped between staying with Regina, Robin and Roland, and Emma and Killian! And best of all, nobody had tried to kill her in months!

That sounded bad. Of course, it wasn't considered that strange in Storybrooke, Maine, if some evil ice witch or group of villainous fairy tale baddies, came out of nowhere and attacked the town. Emma sometimes forgot that most people would be surprised.

Anyway, she was just thinking that nobody had tried to kill her since May, and that she finally had her happy ending, when KABOOM! Her Sunday was ruined.

She couldn't think or process or realize what was happening. All she saw was the man stick out his arm, yell some random words and a beam of light came towards her. Then, suddenly she was pushed to the ground and Killian was in the lights path.

Then time went back to normal speed. The man was gone, and Killian was lying on the floor, just where she had been a couple of seconds ago.

And now, here she was, standing with her parents and Henry, in the back of Gold's shop, with said shop owner and Regina looking over the pirate, trying to figure out what had knocked him out.

And now, all Emma could think about, was how she was a filthy hypocrite.

It was all her fault, the curse had been meant for her, and now she just wanted to be able to do something to help. She had magic for god's sake. What was the point if she couldn't help Killian?

Her mother seemed to notice her worry and placed her hand gently on Emma's shoulder. "He'll be alright, Emma. Stop worrying. Gold and Regina will find a way to heal him."

Emma smiled nervously and turned back to Killian. However, Gold and Regina were no longer looking over him, but whispering quietly and casting furtive glances over at Emma every so often. The smile fell off her face.

"What are you talking about?"

Both the Evil Queen and Rumpelstiltskin straightened up guiltily. Gold nudged Regina and gestured for her to talk. Regina gave him a glare (god, if looks could kill) and then turned to Emma.

"Well…"

"Out with it."

"We don't know what hit him yet." Emma's heart sank. "But…" Emma looked up hopefully. "There may be a way to wake him."

Emma sighed heavily with relief. "Thank God. What is it? What do you have to do?"

Regina exchanged another look with Gold. "It's not what we have to do…"

Gold rolled his eyes. "What Regina is trying to say, is that we think the only way to wake the pirate, may be True Love's Kiss."

Time froze for the second time that day. Regina winced at Gold's bluntness. Gold raised an eyebrow at everyone's lack of response. Snow stared at Emma with unblinking eyes. David seemed to be unable to move. Henry was smirking at Emma although he had known this would happen all along.

Emma gulped "True Love's Kiss?"

Regina nodded slowly.

"Well," Emma swallowed to keep her voice steady. "I guess it's worth a try."

"It will work, Emma." said Snow immediately. "Have faith and it will."

Emma smiled nervously again. A hundred thoughts were dashing through her brain. What if it didn't work? What if he didn't wake up, and it would be Emma's fault because she didn't love her pirate enough. And what if he did wake up? Emma hadn't told Killian that she loved him, it had never come up! And true love? Would it change things between them?

Emma gulped and sat down on the chair beside Killian. She slowly lowered her face to his and pecked his lips as gently as she could, half hoping it would work, and half hoping it wouldn't.

When Killian didn't open his eyes, she leant down again and kissed him properly. She felt how she always felt when she kissed him, even after whole years. She felt the familiar tingle along her spine and the sparks around them, which she had always felt but nobody else could see. She remembered the first time they met, when he was working for Cora, and she left him up the beanstalk. She remembered when he came back with the magic bean for them. She remembered the first time she kissed him in Neverland. She remembered when Zelena had cursed his lips, but she had to save him. She remembered when they were sent back in time and he was all she had, when she saw her mother die. She remembered their first real kiss outside Granny's when she found out that he traded his ship for her. She remembered all their happy moments together, their first date and when they moved in together. She remembered every time they had saved the day, Captain Hook and Emma Swan. And now she wanted him to wake up more than anything else in the world, with every fibre of her being. She wanted him to wake up and kiss her back. She wanted him to raise that eyebrow and smirk at her, or hold her hand. She wanted him to laugh his beautiful laugh, or smile his beautiful smile. She wanted him to open his eyes, so that she could look into that deep, deep blue and tell him how much she loved him.

She pulled back and looked down hopefully. His eyes were still shut. Emma put a hand to forehead. What had she been thinking? Of course it wouldn't work! He was a pirate and she was a princess, how could it be destined for them to-

"I don't think it worked Swan. Maybe you should try again?"

His annoying smirky voice came out of nowhere and Emma just managed to not to smack him. The rest of the people in the room snuck out quietly to let Emma and Killian talk. Of course, they didn't actually do much talking…


End file.
